Love is war
by FireLadyMoon
Summary: Gothweniel, sister of prince Legolas and a daughter of king Thranduil, suddenly found herself in a world that wasn't here own. Valar's decision led her to meet a young boy named Potter and his firends to watch him battle his own Dark Lord. While she embarks on her journey to find out why she was here. Join her as she makes mistakes, encounters love and betrayal.
1. Another world?

It was another morning in my Mirkwood. I silently sat in front of the caves looking down on the Dor Guldur. The lonely, dark place that was once a castle in the Greenwood the Great. However, ever since Sauron had risen, our once beautiful forest had taken a darker shade. Everyone was taught how to fight, even females, even me Gothweniel, sister of Legolas, daughter of king Thranduil of Mirkwood. I wasn't sure how I felt about holding a bow or a sword, but it was my duty. As the oldest princess of 2021 years, I was expected to help my father and Legolas, oldest son and heir to the throne, in the upcoming war. He left with the ring bearer to see the foul thing destroyed. The ring that could corrupt hearts, destroy souls and cities, just by existing. It was a foul thing indeed. I noticed commotion under the cave in which our city of Mirkwood was placed. I recognised the trespassers. Archons, the giant spiders, were marching towards us. Taking one quick glance in the direction of Mordor, I saw the smoke. The battle is coming near for them as well. I took off towards the entrance warning everyone I met to take up arms. In a second we were ready to march. My sword was already in my hand, the other had a dagger for throwing. Although my strength was wielding a sword, my aim with either bow or daggers was fairly known. I was up ahead with my father and my younger brothers. There were a few females that were trained by me. "Lady Gothweniel, be careful. Don't worry we will give our lives for yours." One of my maids and my students told me. They weren't eager to fight, but they wanted to serve me and make sure I was safe. Such dedication to me was overwhelming for me. I knew they pledged their loyalty to me and my father, but to give their own lives for mine was something I wouldn't expect. "We will survive this war together, all of us." I said. I weren't going to let them die. I would fight to the end. "Here they come, get ready." My father announced. "My elves, my soldier this is it. The orcs think this is our last battle, but I am saying differently! We will show them the elf pride." My father tried to give the strength to our soldiers, many of them had already lost hope. I had to believe my brother would succeed, he had to. Come on, Legolas my brother, you had to make it. You need to destroy the ring. I thought. I hoped that these thoughts would reach him. A second later the first row of enemies showed themselves. "This is it mellon nin. Here we go." My brother said to his best friend. "If we die, at least we will die a hero's death." The said friend chuckled. I shook my head, too young too even understand a full extension of war. My nerves started to work. I was no longer calm. I was scared, who wouldn't be. I had to do my best none the less. The first Archons came to me and I slashed. The huge numerous eyes were looking at me. It unnerved me to no end. I used my dagger to blind it. I had no time to think anymore. I just slashed, blood all round me. I tried to find my father, brothers, but I was always engaged in a new fight. My hand soon felt heavier. I was growing tired, but the orcs kept coming. There way too many of them. I beheaded another one, when the other one stabbed me laughing maniacally. The pain spread through my body in a second. I let a small cry of anguish. The orc that stabbed me didn't savoured his happiness for long. Maiden, by the name of Limwen, stabbed him through the chest. I would normally say heart, but I wasn't sure of they even had one. The orc's black blood was all over me, but I was already dirty and bloody that it really didn't make any difference. I tried to stand up and fight again, but I was too weak. Darkness was about take me, when I heard the voice of my father, "Rest dalharil nin. You fought extremely well." I was glad to hear his voice, if he was here it meant the battle was won, maybe even war. I could rest now, for a little while.

I had no idea how long I slept. It really didn't matter. What mattered is that I couldn't move. Nothing, not even to open my eyes. I started to panic a little. "She is beyond or help, king Thrnduil." I heard someone. Was that Gandalf, the Grey pilgrim? I thought he was dead. "What are we to do? Gandalf you need to help her. Lord Elrond?" I heard Legolas, my wonderful brother, pleading with them Were they talking about me? "No, Legolas prince of Mirkwood, there is nothing we can do for her. She is not needed here anymore. We cannot question the will of Valar." I heard booming voice of Lord Elornd. He was right, the will of Valar is never questioned, not even when he takes the life of the best warriors. "She is needed in another world. World where will also be accepted as an elf in a community that has seen magic very different to our own." Gandalf tried to ease Legolas' mind. I knew it will be hard to do so; he was always looking out or me. He was my big brother, my first friend and my rock. "Legolas." I managed to make my voice work. It was very quite, but for an elf it was no problem to hear it. "Don't worry about me. I will be fine, my brother." I whispered. This was the best I could do. I had no strength for more. "I know you will be, my sister. Just remember who you are there. My sister and the daughter of the king of Mirkwood." He said kissing my forehead. "You are a brave one Gothweniel, daughter of Thranduil. I wish we could have got to know you." I heard lord Elrond speak. The voice carried so much pain, wisdom and sincerity. I wished I could have known him as well. There was nothing for me to say more, I was not needed here anymore. I was supposed to leave. I how could I? My whole life I had never been outside of Mirkwood borders. Now I had to go to a completely another world. Could I survive that? "You will be fine, dalharil nin. You are my daughter. My first champion, you will make it." I felt his strong hand patting me on my head. "Will we ever see her again?" My father asked a question that had me wondering too. "We do not know. This has never happened before. Lady of the woods has never predicted something like this before. We can only hope." Gandalf answered. So this was it. "Go to sleep, Gothweniel. Wake you wake you will be where you are needed." Gandalf soothed me to sleep with some kind of spell I was sure, for the elves never slept.

I stirred. I was lying on something hard. It wasn't a bed that was for sure. I was still weak, but I tried to move my fingers. What I felt surprised me. I felt grass under my fingers and the smell of freshly cut grass filled my nostrils. It was very soothing smell, especially in my situation. I was still unable to move and my vocal cords were still out as well. I shivered thinking about how long could I lie here without anyone discovering me, or worse someone evil actually finding me. I hated feeling so helpless. I wasn't born for this. I wanted to cry in frustration, but my voice failed me. Suddenly I heard footsteps near me. The man, I was sure of that, for no elf made such noise while walking, and it wasn't a clumsy walk of a dwarf either. He said nothing, but I could hear him breathing. I tried to pretend I slept, keeping my breathing even. I could hear shuffling of his feat like debating what should he do. The terror in me grew; I had no means to communicate with this man. I couldn't tell him I was no threat. I suddenly grew tired, again. What was with wizards and people always making me sleep. I decided to kill someone after this. Too much was too much.


	2. Hospital? School? Great

I didn't put disclaimer in my first chapter, so here it is. I don't own anything, except Gothweniel. My mother tongue isn't English so there bound to be some mistakes. I would appreciate the reviews and pointing them out. I hope you will enjoy my story.

* * *

I woke up again. My body didn't feel heavy anymore. I opened my eyes with no trouble. The room I was in was all white. Must be the healing bay, I thought to myself. I took deep breaths to fill my lungs with so much needed air. It was great to finally be in control again. I moved my hand in front of my face to see it.

"I see you are awake." I heard a woman saying as she was entering the ward.

"Yes, I am. I thank you for taking care of me." I said, inclining my head a little. She was an elderly lady. Her greying hair was put in tight ponytail and covered with a hat, which had a cross on it. I guess it was a sign for healing wards here in this world.

"I am madam Pomfrey. I am Hogwarts medical nurse." Hogwarts? What was Hogwarts I wondered?

"I am Gothweniel, daughter of king Thranduil of Mirkwood. Mae govannen." I said sitting up.

"Mirkwood? Never heard of such place child." She said kindly and set in chair next to my bed. She was preparing some kind of medicine for me. I was unsure of this whole situation. This was all so strange to me.

"You probably wouldn't it's my home. Far, far away it is." I said looking outside of the window. "You must miss it? Why are you here? We found you on Hogwarts ground's near the lake." She asked me. She was cautious, just as I was. I could relate to that. Her posture, rigid form and darting eyes told me a story. This world was at war. I sighed, not again. I don't want to fight anymore, I had it enough! I was ready to blow.

"Relax. Here take this." She said and gave me a vial. I gingerly took it and sniffed the liquid. The smell was awful. I was about too put it back on the night table, when madam Pomrfey's hand stopped me. "It smells foul, but it will help you. We won't poison you. I wouldn't let that happen, I am a healer after all. Every life is valuable to me." The sincerity in her eyes was something I saw in the eyes of elvish healers as well. It was a soothing sight. I nodded and drank it. The taste was worse than its smell. I gagged so unladylike, but I couldn't help myself. It was disgusting.

"Could you please answer my earlier questions? We are in need to know." She said. I knew they needed to know if I was a spy. I saw no harm in telling her about my home, seeing how the doors of the worlds were already probably sealed by Gandalf and Lady Galadriel.

"Mirkwood is one of the elven realms in Middle-Earth. I am the second child and the oldest princess of king Thranduil. And yes, I miss it. I miss my home so very much. To the last question, I hold no answer. I wish I did, but Valar has decided to keep my destiny in dark from me, so I can only guess." I explained I could tell that I confused her more than I helped her.

"To put it simply, you are from another world, another reality." I tried to make sense of it as well as did madam Pomfrey. "I believe so. I was wounded in the battle for my home, so I cannot tell you more. Gandalf the Istar, a wizard sent me here as it was the Valar's will." She nodded I could tell she had hard time to believe me. I would as well, if I was in her shoes.

"I cannot say that I trust you completely, but it is not my decision. Thank God." She said and got up. "You should wash before Headmaster comes. Please follow me." I got u from my bed. I was little unsure on my feet right now. Thanks to my elven senses I regained my balance pretty quickly and followed after madam Pomfrey. I still had clothes from the day of the battle, but they were clean now. Though the damage stayed. Madam Pomfrey led me to a bathroom that was big as whole living quarters. The smell was of lavender and sea breeze. I welcomed the beautiful scent.

"I will leave you alone. Be done in half an hour. There are some clothes that will fit you." Madam Pomfrey said and made her leave. "I thank you for this madam Pomfrey. You have my gratitude." I said bowing with my hand over my chest as it was customary for elves at home. She nodded at me and left. I stripped down and slowly got in the bath. It was so warm that it made my aching body so, so much better. I let it sooth and heal me. I decided to stretch my limbs and swam around. It was so good to be able to move again, to speak. After swimming back and forth a couple of times, I scrubbed myself clean. In a corner I found a towel and a pile of clothes. I dried myself and my hair seeing as I managed to get it wet. I looked at the clothes. It was a dress, but so, so plain. Nothing like the dresses I had at home. There was no point in complaining and I put it on. It suited me just fine, but it wasn't it. I just didn't feel right in this. Oh, how I wished to have my dresses here. I turned to look at my self in the mirror. I was still tall as I should be as an elf. My long blond hair was a mess and not braided. I needed to sort this out. I couldn't present myself like this. I found a small comb on a chair and started to comb it. It took me an eternity to style it as it should be. I took one last, long look in the mirror. My stormy grey eyes looked back at me with concern. I was scared, but it was no time to show it. I would put my chin up. Yes, that is what I shall do. My blond hair now braided as it was everyday fell elegantly down my back. It was so long that it reached my lower back. It used to be longer, but with war approaching I cut it. To me it was much because it used to reach the floor, but it would just get in my way during the fight. My tan was impeccable as it was always, a little tan, but still fair skin of an aristocrat elf. My gaze fell on my dress now. As I said it wasn't the best, but I would make it look better than it was. I grinned at my image and walked out of the bathroom.

It wasn't hard to remember the way, but even if it were I heard the voices in the ward. Must be the Headmaster Madam Pomfrey was talking about. I would have no problem to hear what they were talking, but me being my good self decided not to. I knocked on the wall next to me, to let them know I was there. They all turned to me. There were three people. Madam Pomfrey, an elderly man, he looked like he had seen one year too many and a man dressed all in black. He was tall, a little taller than me, with a hooked nose, greasy hair and pale, sickly complexion. His face was one of pure annoyance, by my arrival or something else I did not know. However, I did decide not to make him angry.

"Ah. You must be Gothweniel our new guest. Madam Pomfrey was just telling me about you." The elderly gentleman said, without introducing himself. Madam Pomfrey huffed beside him.

"Mae govennen." I said bowing with my hand over my chest. "It seems to me that you are in a better position. You know my name, I do not, however, know yours." I said. The dark man smirked at my words. It left me wondering was that a good thing or a bad thing.

"Oh, yes. Please do pardon me, so rude of me. I am Albus Dumbledore. I am headmaster of the school you are currently in." He finally introduced himself. A school he said? It must be an enormous school then.

"This is…" Headmaster didn't get to finish his sentence when the scowling man said.

"Severus Snape, potion master of Hogwarts." His voice was something very hard to describe, I could talk about it's depth, it's baritone touch. But that wasn't it. It was powerful, it's knowledge deeper than the ocean .It demanded attention, which I was more than inclined to give.

"I am Gothweniel, daughter of Thranduil, king of Mirkwood." I held my head high. I needed to show them I could hold my own. Man, that I knew now as Snape, raised her eyebrow. I was certain they never heard of Mirkwood, let alone my father.

"My home is far away, another world apart." I said sadly. I wished to be back. To shoot some arrows with Legolas or curl up in my mother's library and read. I was halfway through the books; I just wished I could continue to read through them.

"My lady, not to worry I got the prophecy as well. It was needed to insure your wellbeing." Now my eyebrow was raised. I was aching to see it, but headmaster seemed to have no intention to show it. I knew I had to play by his rules for now. At least until I got the hang of this world.

"I hope I do not impose on you headmaster, but I have no place to stay, no money of this world. I would appreciate little more help." It was hard to ask for this, but I was in dire need of help. "Do not worry about a thing. Severus here will make sure you are taken care of." Headmaster said. Oh,… This was the reason he was annoyed so much. I should really make it easy on him. He didn't look like a people person.

"If it won't be a problem, I would repay it as soon as I could." Snape didn't say anything. He was probably biting his tongue, not to lash out. "Severus will take you now to Diagon ally, so you could buy yourself new clothes. I see that you needed them." Headmaster chuckled. He was about to depart when he turned around and said,

"Don't worry about money. Severus has it more than enough." He left with that. I stood there looking after him.

"I hope you do not mind me asking, but what in the name of Valar was that?" I asked, I was so unladylike, but this was more me than the sweet and nice Gothweniel. "Old goat. Meddling in everyone's busyness, but his own." Snape mumbled to himself unaware that I could hear him. He then sharply turned to me.

"I wish nothing of this. It was thrust upon me. I assure you that I would rather be away from all of this, but seeing how I found you, Headmaster put you in my care." He spat, but left that sentence hanging. They, or well he was unsure of my loyalties. This is what wars did; they turned people against each other. I took long look at man before me. He had a worn out face, too old for the years he had lived through. His eyes were black pools of nothingness, as seductive as power was to men.

"I understand, your desire to wash your hands off of this, but I am here by the will of Valar. I cannot go back to my world and believe me my lord I would. I do not wish to impose on any of you, but I am in need of help." I said. I tried not to be too humble, but I was in an unfamiliar place. Everything was weird to me, and I had no money, knew no one.

"I fail to realise how that is my problem." He cut me off. My right hand flew immediately towards my daggers, to find them gone. That insolent, overgrown human. Who did he think he was? My decision was final, I didn't like him. He was too full of himself for my taste. He smirked at my reaction and realization I had no daggers. I moved my gaze to where I lay and there they were, lying there along with my sword.

"If I were you I would be careful of what I say." He smirked and left expecting me to follow. I stood there, rage boiling inside me.

"Let it go. He is always like that, just… Try not to kill him." Madam Pomrfey said putting her hand on my shoulder. I breathed out the breath I didn't know I was holding. No, I wouldn't let a puny man get me down. I am far better than that. I got my daggers and hid them in my sleeves, boots and belt, but I left my sword. I imagine I would start a revolution, if they saw me carrying a sword.

"Be sure they stay hidden." She indicated to my daggers. I nodded, knowing she was right. I went after my new guide. I wasn't too happy about it, but there was no reason not to behave like a grown up. He had very long strides, and very determined ones. I usually had no problem to catch up, but his walk was unbelievable. Quick and yet agile, he was also very quite. Just who was this man? I closed my eyes listening to his footsteps. He was the one who found me in the forest. He said so, but this confirms for me. As I was listening to his walk with my eyes closed, I didn't realize he had stopped. Silly me, I was so in my thoughts that I didn't hear him stop and crashed into him. I looked sheepishly up to him.

"Watch where you are going, _princess._" He sneered. So that was his problem, well he is going to have to deal with it. I am of royal blood and coming to this world, changes that not.

"You do not have to worry about that lord Snape. I wish not to be closer to you than necessary." I said stepping three steps away from him, smirking. His eyes narrowed. I guess he never had anyone talk back to him. Well he would have to deal with that sharp tongue of mine. I tried to not make enemies, but he rubbed me the wrong way from the beginning.

"I would be grateful if you keep your distance, but for this travel you will endure me for a moment." He said smirking a smirk of his own. It was already an expert one, I wondered if he always had either a smirk or scowl upon his face. I was pondering on it, when his words got to my brain. Close proximity to him? Why in the name of Valar? What kind of transportation could require us close? In my mind was only travelling by horses, but I was a fair rider and could ride any horse. In a flash his hand grabbed mine. I tried to get free of his hold, but his grip was tight. He stepped into a fireplace and yanked me to him. Gasping from sudden pull I inhaled his scent. It was a masculine scent, it was an unknown mix of something, soft ocean breeze and pine trees. It was as addictive as was his voice. I felt almost better, forgot my anger and dislike for this man that hold me in his grasp.

"Do not move." He said commanding. I shook of this strange sensation that flew through me. I was about to ask what the hell he was thinking, when he grabbed a handful of green powder, just before he threw it under our feet he called out,

"Diagon ally." The green flames spurred from beneath our feet. I was ready to scream my head of, but they didn't burn. Instead I started to feel pulling force and I clung to the man for my dear life.


	3. Shopping and fight, oh joy

I was told that I spelled alley incorrectly in the last chapter, so I thank Greyfalcon for pointing it out. :) ok disclaimer once again I don't own anything except Gothweniel. Reviews still appreciated. Enjoy.

* * *

I coughed out the ashes or the powder whatever it was. I stepped outside of the fireplace and away from him.

"What was that?" I asked still coughing.

"Floo. That's how we travel, get used to it." I glared at him, this was unecessary.

"You could have worn me, you orc!" I growled at him. He was being a bloody prick. What did I do to deserve this? Damn this world, I want to go home. Home where I knew everyone in my realm, where everyone knew me. I was someone, I was respected and I was earning that respect since I was born. 2021 years thrown in the wind. I wanted to get away from this man, but I had to follow him. He said nothing to me about my insult, but led me through a small, dark, dimmed, dirty pub. I looked around and the guests were old ladies and lords that were dirtier and fouler looking than rangers, hell some of them could rival an orc. I was afraid to even breathe, not to inhale any foul scent. That was quite rude but I couldn't help myself. My senses were heightened, also I didn't need to keel over and give more material for Snape to shove in my face. He led me to small room that held a few barrels and nothing more. Wasn't he supposed to take me shopping? I asked myself. He then took out a stick and started to tap on the bricks in some order. Suddenly the bricks shifted and an archway appeared leading to an alley.

"Princess, welcome to Diagon alley. The place where wizards and witches buy their things." This place was so different from the pub we came from. It was light and open. The shops were aligned one across the other. Witches and wizards in different coloured dresses walked around happily chatting to one another, buying things and commenting the prices. I was amazed! It wasn't as glamorous as Lothlorien, or my Mirkwood, but it was special. So wizards and witches, eh?

"Lord Snape, how are elves accepted in this society?" I asked him. I needed to know. "More or less good. Depending in which country you are. Don't worry though; your delicate skin won't be in any danger, my lady." He answered to my question, but I had an urge to put my dagger through his throat. I had to calm down, not worth it, not worth it. "I am not concerned about my skin, Lord Snape, for it will never be touched." I sneered at him. He had to learn who he was dealing with! I am not some weak female human he could push around! He rolled his eyes, for the lack of better response and led me into the alley. I looked around trying to see everything in the same time. I had never seen so many Istari in one place. This was an amazing experience for me. The kids were also running around, laughing having fun. I looked at them fondly as one of them ran just by me. "Hurry up princess; I am not a patient man." He growled from a little ahead of me.

"I can see that, you goblin." I mumbled to myself. He either didn't hear me or just didn't care. I decided not to dwell on it and follow him. Damn, all I did was follow that insufferable man. Couldn't wait to get rid of him.

"Here you will get your robes. Talk to madam Malkin about them. She is the best there is I will get you in about an hour." He said and marched ahead. His cape billowing behind him. Damn, what an exit he had. I chuckled to myself and entered the shop. There was only one girl, standing on a pedestal while an elderly woman made some adjustments.

"Hello." She greeted me with a dreamy voice. I smiled, "Hello there." I said looking around. They really had best material, it still wasn't like elven silk from my world, but I was pleased.

"Welcome to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. How can we help you?" another slightly younger woman emerged from behind the curtains.

"Yes thank you, I would love a few dresses. Not too formal, but something that I could wear the whole day." I answered looking around to try and find something to show her and make her job easier.

"You are an elf? Wow we didn't have an elf getting robes here in over well hundred years at least." Said the younger woman. The elder one shot her a look that said act professional. I felt somewhat awkward, but still smiled.

"Yes, I am an elf. However, my lady, I come from very far." I said. The two women looked at me weird. My way of talking was unusual here I guessed.

"Where are you from, please do tell, my lady." The dreamy girl spoke to me. She looked genuinely interested.

"Well, mellon, I came from a land that lies far, far away from here. My home, Mirkwood as it is called, is built in a cave. It is beautiful, the whole forest beneath it. The gardens are full of roses, orchids and other beautiful flowers." I told her a little of my story and as I did I remember everything that happened in 2021 years of my life. I never regretted one decision and now I treasured them even more. Blond dreamy girl looked at me in awe. Blush crept on my cheeks. I wasn't usually so forward with strangers but I guess I needed to tell someone of my life, what it used to be.

"Come, I have an idea now for your dresses." The young one said and I got on the pedestal next to the blond girl.

"I am Luna Lovegood, by the way." She said introducing herself. It was a nice name. Fitted her perfectly, a moon, silver, mystical and beautiful.

"I am Gothweniel, daughter of Thranduil." I said smiling at the girl.

"Your home sounds wonderful." She said trying to strike up a conversation. "It is. It is a wonderful place. I wish you could have seen it." I said. The silence fell upon us. Neither knew what to say. I looked around the small shop. It was cosy and the dresses and robes that hanged were all pretty simple.

"Those are Hogwarts robes." Luna brought me out of my thoughts. "Oh… Are you attending Hogwarts?" I asked turning my head to her. She cocked her head to one side.

"Of course I do. Every wizard or witch from age 11 in England attends Hogwarts" She said. It seemed to me like I said the stupidest thing in the world from the way she said it.

"Don't worry. Being from far away I guess you wouldn't know." She smiled at me. I was at a loss for words, what to say to that?

"What's Hogwarts like?" I asked trying to get her to talk. The silence that wrapped around us was quite an uncomfortable one. She smiled and started to talk. She talked about its great walls and demeanour. How the paintings talked and ghosts floated around freely. She told me about Peeves the poltergeist and how he pulled pranks on students and staff. Well he better not mess with me. I listened to her stories with awe. Life at Hogwarts was really interesting.

"There you are done Miss Lovegood. You too Miss Gothwinel." Said the elderly lady. I chuckled at how she pronounced my name.

"My name is Gothweniel." I said. Crimson colour soon found a way on the lady's face. She began to blabber out apologies and bowing to me. It was pretty funny to see someone so embarrassed about such a trivial thing. I waved it off and asked them when I could come back for my dresses.

"They will be done in a few hours, two at the most." I nodded and stepped out side. Well I had to wait for that orc named Snape. He should pick me up in a few minutes. It was hard to believe that all that took up so much time. I was trying to wait patiently, but patience was never my virtue, so I walked around a little. I was careful not to stray away from Madam Malkin's shop, but luck wasn't on my side. I heard yelling to my left and being my tall self I could see two boys fighting. They were screaming at each other, about filthy blood, pure blooded obsession. I truly wondered what that was all about, but didn't move a muscle. The guy closer to me was fat and sloppy. The other was tall, thin and even not bad looking for a human child. I smirked at his shaggy brown hair that was tousled from shaking his head so vigorously. Just as I was about to leave they started to yell some words that held no meaning to me. I shrugged and turned my back to them with an intention to go back to the shop when someone yelled,

"Watch out!" I turned, but a red light hit me straight in the chest. My body started to convulse, the pain was spreading like a fire through my body and I fell to the floor with a loud thud. I began too shake from the pain, but no sound left my mouth. I shall not scream! I was not weak like that; I would not appear to be weak in front of them.

"She is fighting the pain." I heard dimly near me.

"She is incredible, not a sound." Was another voice. Great you can comment about it, but no one puts a stop it? My rage bubbled in side me.

"Finite incantatem." Sneered that same cold voice. Oh, great. Snape, he had to come right now, didn't he. The pain stopped as soon as the words left his lips. I was on my feet in no time thanks to the strong arm of my _saviour._

"I see you managed to get your self in a trouble as soon as I left you." He taunted.

"If you were so sure that I would find trouble without you around, why leave me alone?" I shot back. Today I was in no mood for games and lies. He was beginning to push my limits.

"I did not think that you were such a frail damsel. Do not worry fair lady for I will protect you from every shadow that would stumble on your way." He sneered, making fun of me. He looked at me over his big, hooked nose, daring me to do something. I gritted my teeth. My father said my temper would get the best of me one day. My hand suddenly got a mind of its own and flew towards Snape's face. The sound that my hand made was probably heard in the whole Diagon Alley. I would withstand anything, but being humiliated on my first day was out of question. He was surprised to say the least. His glare and scowl deepened. I matched his face right on. I stared at his glaring, black eyes showing no intention to look away. His mouth began to twitch, getting ready to lash out again. With a swift moment a dagger that was hidden in my right sleeve was in my hand. I stepped closer to him pointing the sharp end of the dagger right at his crotch.

"I dare you. I dare you to say another thing to me. Humiliate me again and you have my word that I swear on Valar himself, your family jewels will be the first to feel my wrath. And then if I feel merciful or happy or anywhere near those things I will end your life peacefully." I sneered. He was about to learn his place.

"I hope you understood each of my words because I hate to repeat myself. This is the only warning you will get. The next time I will act upon the things you just heard." His eyes showed no fear, to tell the truth I didn't expect him to be scared, but I could see something in his eyes. As soon as it came it vanished making me wonder if it was even there in the first place. He growled his eyes darting to the crowd that was gravitating towards us. I turned in a flash glaring at them. Were my eyes to shoot the daggers the mob would met its untimely deaths.

"Damn, she has glare as fierce as Snape's." I heard someone whisper. I turned to see Snape's reaction to this and then realized he couldn't hear it. I sighed trying to get my anger under the control.

"I believe it's time we go to get your dresses. We wasted enough time here as it is." Snape said and turned on his heels his cape once again billowing from behind him. Shaking my head I followed him, my anger far from forgotten. We entered Madam Malkin's shop once again. The younger woman gave me three bags full of dresses. When Snape went to pay I felt a little bad. I mean he was paying for me and everything and I was just mean to him. Then I remembered his harsh words and glare and all my guilt was washed away.

We were getting back to the smelly old pub to get back to Hogwarts when I heard soft meowing. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What is it now?" Snape asked irritated.

"Be quite and be happy I didn't make you carry all of these." Yes, I was kind enough not to show my bags at him. I had no idea what possessed me for such kindness that he obviously didn't deserve. I entered the small shop from which meow came. The shop was full of cats all sizes and colours. Some were just kittens and some were quite old for cats. I looked a round, my gaze searched for a special kind of kitty. I found what I was looking for in the far corner in the dark its cage laid. It wasn't a kitty; it was something much more dangerous, mysterious and desirable. It was a panther cub. It was beautiful, its fur all black, but dirtied. The small creature was afraid to even look at me, let alone come to my outstretched hand.

"Ah I see Nightmare caught your attention young lady." I head a raspy, old voice behind me. I moved my head so I could see the man at the counter, while still crouching next to the Nightmare's cage. He was an old man smoking something. Its foul stench overpowered even my senses, I couldn't imagine what the poor cats had to endure.

"I wish to buy him." I said to Snape who entered behind me.

"Are you crazy? You might be princess of another whole world, I couldn't care less, but you aren't brining that thing in the castle." He said. I had the feeling it was his last. He unfortunately didn't know me very well.

"You very well know that with a little training Nightmare could become a tamed panther. Besides I am an elf. No matter in which world I am a part of nature. That means my communication with animals is at higher level than your ordinary human's is. I can take care of Nightmare quite well." I said knowing I was right and I knew he knew it as well. He had no arguments against me. Actually he did, but we would stand here forever since I was a very stubborn elleth. His eyes narrowed glaring at me than the old man and lastly the poor cub.

"Fine but don't expect me to nurse him for you." He said dropping a few weird coins. I picked the cage up smiling at the small frail creature. He was starved and beaten I could tell. "Don't worry; I will take care of you."


	4. Potions hard work

So here we go. Sorry for late update, I was busy with school, but here it is, Chapter 4. Disclaimer, don't own anything except Gothweniel and Nightmare. Once again my native language is not English, there are bound to be a few mistakes so if you can PM me or review I would be grateful. Enjoy.

* * *

Upon returning to Hogwarts, by floo as well, we were greeted by Headmaster. When he saw the cage, containing my newest addition Nightmare, he rose his eyebrows.

"I see you bought a pet." He said seeming a little unsure.

"Don't worry, I will train him well." I said smiling at the frightened cub. Headmaster was still debating over a decision of letting me have him, but one look from Snape told him it was a lost cause. Sighing he allowed me to keep Nightmare, but warning me about letting him wander. I had no problem with that.

They led me to my room after that to settle in. It was on the first floor, close to dungeons if I needed Snape's help, but far enough to have my own freedoms. It was on the other side from something called Great Hall. I guess I would find out later. My room was hidden behind a painting. It was a painting of a woman sitting on a throne with a wolf at her feet. She looked at us expectantly.

"You will need a password. Something only you will know." Headmaster explained to me. I nodded and thought about it. Riddle, yes I would put a riddle. "I wish to have a riddle." I said, which surprised both of my companions,

"what kind of riddle?" headmaster asked and I explained to them about my wish. To tell the woman a few riddles and if I answer correctly she would let me in. The nodded as did the woman. I shooed the man away until I gave the woman in the painting all necessary riddles and answers. Than I beckoned them over and we started the test round.

"Ok this will be the only riddle to which you will hear answer to. I wish not to be disturbed not even by you Headmaster. Please do not take this as insult." I said slightly bowing. He smiled showing that he hold no grudge.

"Last of the old is she  
A force that even the Dark Lord fears  
A place of shadows is her home  
And our screams are the last sound anyone hears." Was my first riddle, it was something that I didn't have to wreck my head over it.

"Shelob." I answered an it let me through.

My room was enormous, well living quarters were. I had beautiful marble floor, fireplace made out of light coloured stone, one couch and one armchair. Between them was a small wooden coffee table. On the opposite side was a big shelf case filled with books on magic and history of magical world. I put my bags down and Nightmare's cage. They led me into my bedroom. I had green/black themed room. It was beautiful, could make my room back in Mirkwood look like storage. On the left side was a double king sized four-poster bed with green sheets and black pillow case. Next to it was a nightstand made out of dark wood. On the wall right across me stood a big wardrobe, waiting for me to fill it. Next I noticed the doors on my left, I went to open them and found myself facing a bathroom. It was medium sized and cosy. Just the way it was supposed to be for relaxing.

I smiled at all of this and expressing my gratitude for all they have done for me. Headmaster smiled and waved it off, but Snape sneered and mumbled something so low that even I couldn't comprehend what he had said.

They soon left me to make myself at home. First I went to Nightmare. I opened his cage slowly, he crouched, pressing himself to the back of the cage bearing his teeth. I sat in front of the cage, smiling patiently to let him get comfortable enough to get out. I just hoped it won't take too long. Little by little, Nightmare got his bravery back and crept to the entrance. I watched him with an amused smile. He was an adorable cub. I put my hand out for him to sniff it, before grabbing him gently. He started to bare his teeth again and bring out his claws. I was careful for him not to bite me or scratch me; before I was sure he had no illnesses.

I started to scratch him behind the ears and he calmed down a little. I took him to bathroom, to wash all that dirt off of him. I put him gently in the warm water, but he was scared the he once again started to trash around. It took him a minute or two before he calmed down again letting me to wash him. He was sickly thin; he needed some milk and some kind of soft meat.

I washed him gently worrying about his health and possible injuries. They have tortured this small creature, unforgivable. His fur looked so much better after being washed and dried. I took him in my arms petting him, thinking about how to get him any food.

Suddenly I heard quite pop. I turned my dagger at the ready to find a small pinkish creature standing in my room.

"Who are you? How did you get pass my riddles?" I asked knowing that no one could solve them, for they were not riddles of this world.

"I am Dobby. The house elf. Master Dumbledore sent Dobby to see if Lady need anything." He squeaked. I narrowed my eyes still not sure o all of this.

"Dobby is sorry my lady. Dobby doesn't know you didn't know about Dobby." He smiled an insecure smile. He was so cute that I couldn't help, but crack a smile.

"I am Gothweniel, daughter of Thranduil. I am an elf. What is a house elf?" I asked, forgetting about Nightmare in my arms for a moment.

"Oh you can tell me later, but could you get me soft meat for my new mellon?" I asked, Dobby the house elf nodded and was out with a pop.

I waited for Dobby, petting Nightmare. It wasn't long before Dobby popped back. He had a plate of meat with him. I put Nightmare in front of it. He sniffed the meat making sure it wasn't poisoned, I guess. After making sure he dove into it. I chuckled at how fast he ate.

"Dobby see lady is happy." Dobby said smiling up at me.

"Yes, I am happy Dobby." I smiled at my little friend. I sat on couch, looking at little Nightmare munching happily.

"Dobby, mellon, come sit with me. Tell me about this world I am in." I said patting the seat next to me.

"No lady, Dobby cannot seat with you. Dobby is house elf. Dobby is forbidden to seat with lady." The small creature shook his head vigorously. I looked at him with sad eyes, he was a servant and he didn't have a nice master.

"Dobby, is headmaster good to you?" I asked him. Dobby's eyes bulged out.

"Headmaster is very good to Dobby. Dobby is grateful to Harry Potter and Headmaster." He said. The look in his eyes was one full of gratefulness, love and admiration. It was beautiful to see that his life changed. He still had habits from his previous master.

"Ok then. Please tell me about Harry Potter and this world." As I said that he started to jump up and down telling me everything. He told me about his hero "The Boy Who Lived". He survived the killing curse fired from the darkest wizard of this time. Everyone feared him so much that they all refused to call him by his name, or more exactly by the name he gave himself. Voldemort. I didn't see what was the big deal about his name, but I guess it was like Sauron in Middle-Earth. I really knew how to pick out a place. He told me of Harry Potter's success in his 4 years of schooling. I must say for a child he held on pretty good.

According to Dobby he was also a modest child. Before we knew it was night and Nightmare curled up next to feet sleeping peacefully. He was a small bulb of black fur. I thank Dobby and he popped out.

I stood up taking my new dresses out of the bags. They made me 12 dresses for day, two night gowns and the most amazing ball gown. I was amazed at how beautiful they all were. I had to thank Snape for this. No matter how much I despised him.

I took the light blue night gown and went to the bathroom. I took the second bath today, but it was much needed. I swam in my own little bath tube. I had no idea what to do. This was all too strange for me. I got to the edge of bath tub and leaned on it. I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes wanting to get some rest, but the rest eluded me even in this heaven on earth.

I got out of the water taking the towel drying myself. I took the blue gown and threw it on myself. I walked out of the bathroom to see Nightmare occupying my pillow. I chuckled and sat next to him, petting him. He started to purr opening his eyes look at me. This was fast, he was already starting to trust me. I smiled at the small cat. Nightmare suddenly stood up and jumped into my lap. His head brushed off my stomach. It was cute to see Nightmare so relaxed. I moved on my bed with Nightmare on my lap. I leaned back on the headboard. This was a long day. I closed my eyes, still scratching Nightmare on the head. This time rest came easily.

I woke up next morning by someone calling me. "Lady, there are headmaster and professor Snape outside." One of the paintings said. I shook of the sleep that was still present and gently pushed off Nightmare off me.

"Please tell, the lords to wait for me in the living room. I shall be there momentarily." I said yawning. What a great wake up call. I slid off the bed and went to wardrobe. I heard the painting opening and the shuffle of feet.

I took out the green dress with silver lining. It was beautiful. I slipped into black slippers and went outside.

"Good morning." I said smiling at the two waiting men. "To you too lady Gothweniel." Headmaster smiled back. I sat in the armchair facing the two men. Snape looked like he swallowed something awful; like that medicine Madam Pomfrey gave me."Slept well?" Headmaster tried to make a small conversation.

"Yes I did. Thank you for the question." I didn't know what to say to them. It was kind of awkward. I was in my own thoughts when Nightmare jumped on my lap again. He sat on my lap licking his paw.

"I see that your new friend has made himself at home." I chuckled at headmasters words. I petted Nightmare. "Yes he did. He is growing strong." I said affectingly. We sat there in silence, before headmaster got up.

"I think it's time for breakfast and for lady Gothweniel to meet some of the professors that are here." The moment Headmaster mentioned breakfast I noticed how hungry I was. I didn't eat almost all day yesterday. I got up as well and put Nightmare back down into armchair. I sapped my slippers for black ballerinas.

When I was done I followed headmaster and professor Snape who was quite all the way, while I made small talk with headmaster. I sneaked a few looks at the hard and unapproachable professor. I was intrigued by the cold man. He was something else, something I never encountered before. We stood in front of the big doors that led to Great Hall. The door opened and I was led in.

It was a huge room. It had four tables that were allied parallel with each other and one big table place vertically and above the four tables. At the vertical table sat 4 people. Headmaster went up to them introducing me.

"Oh glad to see you are alright." Madam Pomfrey gushed over me, like I was a child.

"I am fine madam Pomfrey." I said smiling. She was like a mother hen. She pulled me in a tight hug all of the sudden. I saw headmaster smiling at us. I smiled back, and hugged madam Pomfrey.

"Like I said. I am fine, don't fret over me." I said smiling at her. I could see Snape rolling his eyes, but thankfully he kept his mouth shut. "This is my deputy Minerva McGonagall." Headmaster introduced and elderly lady to me. She had a strict face, but kind eyes.

"Hello Lady Minerva I am Gothweniel, daughter of Thranduil." I said with my hand over my chest. "Mae govennen."

"What no mention of your royal tree." Snape sneered filling his plate.

"Not my fault if you are bothered by my royal heritage, lord Snape. Get used to it, for you are stuck with me." I snapped back at him. This shut him up, for the time being.

"Witty. Right of the bat you put Severus in his place." Lady Minerva chuckled.

"What can I say; my father does tend to say my sharp tongue is hard to deal with." I smirked.

The next person I met was Rubeus Hagrid. He was… a peculiar person. Fun when I could understand him. Very happy and jolly to meet me, very weird. He was huge, and I meant mountain troll huge. He had untidy, tousled black beard and hair. I never saw a man like this. Was this a man at all? Last person I met was strange. It was a she, and weird to the bone. She had brown curly hair and big, round glasses too big for her.

She took one look at me and started to predict my death. Lady Minerva assured me that she was crazy and told me that she taught divination at Hogwarts while she herself taught Transfiguration. I sat between Lady Minerva and Snape. I am so not going to give him privileges of being respectful towards him. He was rude to me, so there was no reason for me to be nice.

I made small talk with Madam Pomfrey and Lady Minerva. I was fascinated with some things they told me. In the middle of the breakfast I was freaked out by a few ghosts, which I later learned were quite a frequent sight.

The Grey Lady and Sir Nicholas were the two ghosts who I liked the most. Fat Friar was disrespectful ghost and that was a thing I didn't like.

I inspected the room a little more when Lady Minerva started to talk to Headmaster. I felt the pain in this place. I wasn't emphatic like my little sister, but when a place or a person oozed with strong emotions I could feel it.

This place saw death, despair and sorrow. There was love as well, it was overpowered by more recent pain. I hoped that this place would see more love in future. Soon the breakfast was over and Lady Minerva apologised for she was needed to prepare for school that began in 5 days. I got here just in time. I needed some time to think over this situation.

I went back to my room to get Nightmare and take him out. He was there on the floor munching on some meat Dobby brought him. When he heard me enter he looked up, mewed and jumped into my arms. He was really cute, but in a month or two he would be too big for that.

"Let us enjoy some sun, mellon nin." I said scratching his behind his ears. He meowed and snuggled into my hand. Outside was sunny and warm, my light dress was enough. I totally forgot to buy something for the upcoming winter.

"Lady Gothweniel, mind if I joined you?" Snarky, dark and alluring voice asked behind me. I looked up from my sitting position, from where I watched Nightmare running around.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked returning my gaze to Nightmare. I didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Do not take this the wrong way; I have no desire to be here. No more than you want me here, but headmaster placed you under my guardianship." He said bored.

"Great, Valar is making me suffer this year." I mumbled. He obviously heard me for he mumbled his own,

"Me too then." If anything, we agreed with this one.

"What do you want then? I can see that you want to be somewhere else. I also want to spend some quite time with Nightmare. I still need to train him, he likes me, but not you I guess." Nightmare sat a few feet from us, staring at the two of us. I could see Snape feeling uncomfortable.

"To cut it short, once the term starts Nightmare is to stay in your room." Reasonable request on which I agreed already.

"Next you will be introduced as my assistant. On a few occasions you will be asked to assist me in classroom. I will tech you about potion making. Hope you are not as stupid as those dunderheads I usually teach." He snarled. I rolled my eyes; I had to spend more time with this guy. My life is becoming more difficult by second. I had no choice, but to agree with Snape. They were giving me the place to stay, food, I had to repay them.

Standing front of Snape's doors made me somewhat nervous. I was called down there after I returned to my room.

Apparently I had to learn how to make potions in five days and to perfection. This will be hard to deal with. He opened the doors with his magic and let me in. His scowl in place as always. He had a book, cauldron and ingredients out on the table for me.

"You will find the recipe on 76 page of the book. I don't care how, just complete the task." He sneered and left to his office. Well that was my guess anyway. Time to start making my first potion. I took one look at the writing and my heart cried out in despair. He seriously thought I could make this without him? Well I better get to it. I did everything exactly by the book.

It was hard and I managed to cut myself a few time, but thankfully, Dobby was there to provide me with cloth to stop the bleeding. This was hard work.

Two hours after my beginning Snape finally came out. He inspected my potion. It needed to be royal kind of blue while mine was darker shade. I knew I messed up somewhere, but I wasn't an expert. His face didn't change he was as scrawny and unpleasant as he was before, but he nodded his head. I guessed this was approval, we are getting somewhere.

"You put too much of powdered snake fangs. Put a pinch lesser." He said and sat in his chair. I sat there and looked at him. He was a mystery, a mystery I wished to solve. We sat there in silence. He was writing something and I was just looking either at him or the ingredients for the potions. This place was full of them.

"What are you still doing here? Taking your dislike of me into account." The words just floated from his mouth, forming some kind of an unknown melody that was apparently noticeable only to me.

"Just looking, and if you weren't so hostile towards me at our first meeting I wouldn't dislike you." I said shrugging. "At least not this much." I added cheekily. He just glared at me before answering to my taunt.

"So it is my fault?" He breathed out. I pretended to think over it and in the end nodded. He took a breath to calm himself. "Go. Go away and leave me alone." He growled. I knew when not to push my limits. I left without another word.


	5. Tied together!

I returned to my room where meowing Nightmare was waiting for me. He was huffing and brooding around. I crouched next to him trying to pet him, but he scratched me all of the sudden.

"Tanya awra! (That hurt) What is wrong with you mellon nin?" I asked the hissing panther. Time to work my magic on him. I looked into his eyes and he calmed down. My prime power as an elf was link with animals. I could calm down or enrage animals just with one look. When he was calmed down I begin to scratch him. "Mellon why are you like this?" He looked at me with his big blue baby eyes. He growled but didn't nothing to hurt me. Whatever what it was that bothered him, he would have to get over it. Dobby again brought some meat for him.

"Dobby, brought meat for your friend." He said as putting the meat on the floor. Nightmare jumped off my lap in a second and munched on the meat.

"Dobby also brings words from Headmaster to join him in his office." He bowed and popped out. It wouldn't be problem if I knew where the office was. I waited for Nightmare to finish eating so that we could go and find the office. I walked out with Nightmare right on my heels. We wondered around without really knowing where we were. I checked every door that we encountered and nothing. I grew so frustrated that I threw one of the daggers into a wooden door and growled. I plopped next to Nightmare, petting him with my eyes closed.

"Lady Gothweniel, what in the Merlin's bread are you doing sitting on that stone floor?" I heard the wise, friendly voice of Lady Minerva.

"Lady Minerva!" I exclaimed getting on my feet in one swift motion. I stood over her grinning.

"You came just in time, my lady. I was told to meet with Headmaster in his office, but to my dismay no one gave me directions. I was walking aimlessly until you came." Lady Minerva shook her head and beckoned me to follow her. I picked up Nightmare. She told me everything my "guardian" forgot to tell me. Like moving stairs they changed whenever they wanted to, secret passages and moving Gargoyles that hid Headmasters office.

"Acid pops." Minerva said to it and it moved aside. I found that very disturbing. Orcs were hideous and ugly and everything nasty, but this was just unnatural. "Ah Lady Gothweniel. What took you so long my dear?" He asked getting up from his seat to greet me.

"Well everybody forgot to tell me how to reach here, until lady Minerva accidentally found me." I said bowing to her in an elven way.

"I was more than glad to help you." She said mimicking my bow. The old man said nothing, but he seemed to be thinking. Thinking hard. I didn't know a lot about him, but he was a smart human.

"I know this is only your second day here my lady, but you need to know some things." He finally said and dismissed lady Minerva. She nodded at him shortly, then looked at me and smiled. It was encouraging smile. I didn't understand if I would need it, but better safe than sorry. I looked back at the old man who offered me a seat, which I gladly took, putting Nightmare in my lap I made no attempt to start any conversation; I knew what this was about. However, he is the one who knows of my predicament and I can't play into his hands. After all I was my father's daughter and I knew how to play these games.

"You might have noticed that we are at war" he began and I thought that it was understatement of the century.

"Well not everyone believes that. You will need to know this world's history, if you wish to help." So he made me think it was my choice.

"Headmaster, not to be rude, please cut this play short. I know what you are trying to say. I wish not to be involved into another war, but I am, for this was Valar's will. Aye, I am not aware of the history or the evil that lurks here, but if and only if Valar wishes me to fight I will. I was sent here for a reason and I will find that reason. Trust me when I say these words to thee, no one and I mean no one will stop me from doing what I think is right." I looked him in the eye daring him to oppose me. He held my gaze, but not giving away anything. I was growing frustrated with the senile old man.

"Well that sounds acceptable." He said at last, turning to go to a back room that suddenly appeared. Magic, too much magic for my taste. He retreated to his room without a single word to me. Waiting patiently was something I wasn't particularly good at, so I decided to leave when he returned. I thought he went to get something, but he came back empty handed. He once again motioned me to sit.

"I will give you a brief history of magical world. I will tell you the most recent things, but if you will be interested you can always use Hogwarts library to find about it more." He said taking some kind of sweets. He held a long and deliberate silence; just for the effect I was sure.

"I am not a patient elf." I said bored. It was hard not kill the man. He chuckled, while I was debating with my self to kill him or not. He actually apologised and started his story. He told me of Lilly Potter aka Evans and James Potter, Voldemort aka Tom Riddle, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who and so on. He told me a story of an orphan Harry, his abusive relatives and his trials through the first four years. I knew of his trials, but that he had abusive relatives Dobby didn't mention. I set there listening patiently, for I knew most of it from Dobby. I couldn't risk it and tell headmaster in case he slipped on something. People would say I was bipolar. I could trust someone in one second and in the other I would close down and wouldn't let a soul anywhere near me. I guess being first princess makes you guarded, despite being too trusty by nature. I sat there listening intently to headmaster's story. I knew I would have to investigate on my own later. It was a few days before the students would return, so I had a few hours of my own to do as I please. When the story was finished I was ushered out of the headmaster's office. I really didn't like the man, he was, well he appeared to be too light, too good. No one was like that. There is no just black and white, light and dark, there is also grey, but I had no idea where to put that insufferable, old, senile man.

I slowly wandered about the castle before returning to my rooms. Nightmare was waiting for me sitting in my armchair. The moment he saw me he put his head down and covered it with his paws.

"What are you up to, Nightmare mellon nin?" I asked him fondly. Moving away one of his paws of his snout he peered up at me. I could see something was semi-wrong.

"Well, well majesty seems to me that you are just like those dunderheads I teach." That cold, seductive voice of his appeared out of nowhere. My body went stiff. This was not happening. I should have sensed him, hear him anything! How could he just appear in my room? Wasn't it secured with my riddles?

"Your riddles are not so though." He smirked at me.

"You do realise that you are invading my privacy my lord. I would be very merry if you would just leave and never do that again if you do not wish to have a dagger plunged in place where your heart should be." I growled at him. I had enough of that despicable man. Who the hell he thought he was? Honestly. Valar be damned he would respect my decisions. He smirked at my words which just annoyed me more.

"What a threat. I must say that I have heard better." He snorted. I took one step back, twirled around to see him and gazed at his obsidian, black eyes.

"I. Do. Not. Care." I hissed through my clenched teeth. This man was driving me crazy and I have been here just a day. How in the hall of Mondos could I survive this?

"What is it your majesty? Losing control already?" He smirked yet again. He was enjoying every minute of this.

"Try and make me lose control. You won't like what you see, Lord Snape. I assure you I am far more dangerous than any of you dare to think. And right now I wish for you to leave." I held his gaze. I was serious and he needed to know that, but he also needed to know I was not mocking about. His eyes never left mine; they looked as if they were searching for something. His eyes so intense right bore into mine, but suddenly his eyes looked blank. He shook of whatever trans he was and his eyes looked confused, startled and scared, but just for moment and it was gone.

"Fine I will leave you alone. Tomorrow I expect you early in the lab. You have a lot of potions to catch up to." I looked after him as he walked away. Trembling I walked to the couch and set down. Nightmare curled up in my lap mewing softly. He was worried about but me.

"hush sweetie. It will be fine." I whispered while petting him. I didn't know who was I trying to convince, him or myself. Taking a deep breath I went to change and fell asleep shortly after lying down. I never saw the shadow that loomed over me, nor did hear it.

Next morning wasn't unusual. I got up, had breakfast, took Nightmare out and then headed to potions classroom. He was there already waiting for me.

"I see you are not late." He sneered. "What a surprise! For the first time in my life someone is actually on time." I didn't rise to bait. I was too much of a lady to do that. I worked quickly and quietly. I sweated and worried. My potion didn't look as it said in the recipe. It was supposed to be pale, soft yellow, but mine was green. I slowly went over my steps. I saw no fluke in what I was doing. Damn it. I thought.

"It seems to me that the first almost perfect potion was a fluke." I heard his baritone voice behind me. His unusual scent overwhelming my senses.

"Gothweniel relax. He is baiting you" I told myself, but it was no help. He prodded deeper. "I wonder why you were sent here. It is obvious you cannot help us. As weak as you are." In a flash my hidden dagger was at his throat, but his want was pointed at my chest.

"I beg of thee, say one more word. So I can have the pleasure of gutting you." I hissed. This was a last straw. This man had no sense of personal boundaries.

"I would like to see you try your highness. My wand is pointed at your chest, you cannot avoid my next spell." He smirked looking down on me from his crooked nose. I stared at him. This was battle of wills and I was not about to back down and from looks of it neither was he. Suddenly the doors slammed open startling us that we forgot about our own feud that we turned to the doors ready to attack the intruder. However, the doors were blasted by Dumbledore. He stood there anger in his eyes.

"Oh great." I thought. This was just what I needed. Angry Headmaster.

"What in the name of the Merlin were you two doing? This isn't the time to be at each others necks." He was seething. I sneaked a look at Snape. He was perplex and… ashamed.

"My apologies headmaster. It will never happen again." He said apologizing to him. I smirked. Headmaster looked at me. His eyes blazing at mine. I had to avert the gaze. I could battle with Snape, but icy cold eyes of Dumbledore were too much. Now I knew why he was called the greatest wizard of this age.

"You have my apologise as well headmaster, however. I would like if Lord Snape would also apologize to me. I assure you I did nothing to deserve his harsh words." I said.

"you insolent little…" He began. "Severus!" Headmaster billowed.

"No headmaster let him finish. I beg of thee to tell me. What was that I did that you hate me so? Why I am always at the receiving end of your remarks? I can understand you not particularly liking me, but be civil at least." I huffed. I was acting half like a child half as a grown up, but that was me.

"Severus, tell her." Headmaster said softly this time.

"There is nothing to tell. I just don't like you and your attitude." I was taken back by that,

"My attitude, Lord Snape? If I remember correctly I am here three days! Besides my attitude depends on people I am with, so if I were you I would ask myself why I was like this." His eyes flashed dangerously. I thought he was going to hit me with a spell this time for sure. Headmaster grabbed his wrist with agility that surprised me.

"I have said enough. I meant it as well." He said. His eyes twinkled with mischief. I didn't like his look.

"Come here you two." He said beckoning us to come closer. I did so reluctantly. Then he waved his hand a ribbon appeared tying us together at our wrists. My left wrist was tied to his right one.

"Headmaster you can't do this!" Snape hollered. I stood there frozen in shock looking at the ribbon, not believing. "You cannot be serious!" I yelled after I came out of the shock.

"I am. Harry told me this story once. His primary school teacher did this. Now you two be good. Ribbon is magically enhanced. Only I can break the spell. It will also dissolve when either of you really needs to go to bathroom or shower. After that you will be tied together again no matter where you are. So no running off." He said and left. He just left!

The next few moments were blur of yelling, cursing and pulling. We were again at each others throats. Then we realized that headmaster took my daggers and his wand. Right now we were walking to see headmaster, well he was walking while dragging me behind him.

"Slow down, Lord Snape. I do not have such long legs." I yelled at him.

"Then run. I do not care in least." He snapped back at me. I growled, putting all of my strength in my legs while yanking my wrist. Snape didn't expect this so he flew back at me and we crashed on the floor.

"See what happens when you are a stubborn git. Now for the Valar's sake slow down!" I yelled in his face. He was about to say some nasty things when we heard a chuckle. A few feet in front of us stood Lady Minerva and Lady Pomfrey. Snape glared at them, stood up and yanked me up.

"Stop yanking you over grown bat!" I said as I grabbed is wrist, so if he were to yank me he would do so to himself as well. "Let go of me you royal brat!" He tried to pray of my hand off of him.

"What so you can yank me again, I think not. You insufferable child." We were like this for another 20 minutes until headmaster came again. I guess one of them called him. We were both given another lecture about friendship and working together. This is going to be long 3 days. I had no idea it's going to be even longer year.


End file.
